Touch enabled devices have become increasingly popular. For instance, mobile and other devices may be configured with touch-sensitive displays so that a user can provide input by touching portions of the touch-sensitive display. As another example, a touch enabled surface separate from a display may be used for input, such as a trackpad, mouse, or other device. Furthermore, some touch-enabled devices make use of haptic effects, for example, haptic effects configured to simulate a texture or a friction on a touch-surface. This type of haptic effect can be used to provide information to the user. However, at times other factors can impact the user's perception of these effects, thus there is a need to compensate for these factors.